Juegos peligrosos
by Afrodita Malfoy Black
Summary: Lily era la típica estudiante popular de Hogwarts, su mayor problema sucede cuando su novio le pone los cuernos con una de sus mejores amigas. Decidida al olvidar, se convierte en una chica rebelde, llamado la atención del Principe Slytherin, Scorpius Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hace tiempo tenía este archivo en mi pc, guardado en un rincón. Pero era algo diferente. De repente el día de hoy se me ocurrió arreglarlo y ver si le gustaba la historia. Aunque el primer capítulo no muestra a Scorpius, les aseguro que cuando aparezca les gustara.

Aclaró que ninguno de ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son parte del mundo fantástico de Harry Potter, creado por J.K.R.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

No todo podía ser perfecto ¿no?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía constantemente Lily cuando regresaba a un nuevo año en Hogwarts. El típico estrés, los mismos profesores con sus conocidas leyendas, las mismas aulas, todo exactamente igual. Pero existía una diferencia ya no era la misma chiquilla que todos conocían, su comportamiento y actitud había cambiado radicalmente llamado la atención de más de una persona, pero no hubo más de interesante que cierto ojos grises.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I **

_Cuando se toman caminos diferentes_

El sonido suave del viento golpeando la ventana era lo único que se sentía en aquella habitación llena de soledad, las cosas estaban completamente regadas, una maqueta que alguna vez debió ser hermosa se encontraba destrozada en el piso de la habitación junto a otras cosas. No siempre fue así, normalmente era una recámara alegre, llena de colores vivos, pero en ese instante tenía un toque de tristeza y melancolía.

Lily Potter, la dueña del cuarto, se encontraba completamente dormida en su cama, apreciándose aquella melena pelirroja esparcida como una tormenta de fuego en la almohada, su respiración estaba tranquila después de una madrugada caótica. Se veía calmada, hasta que abrió esos hermosos ojos marrones hipnotízate y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Superar una ruptura era difícil, pero una humillación de ese calibre le era peor, aún la mente de la joven no podía aceptar lo que había vivido. Su novio ahora ex andaba con lo que considero alguna vez su mejor amiga, lo mejor o más infame es que ha ninguno de los dos les importó hacer todas las cosas que hicieron en su espalda y menos poner todo al público.

_-¿En qué momento sucedió? –_ Pensó la joven mirado el techo con sumo interés, buscado alguna imperfección que no poseían, era la única parte de la habitación que no sufrió ninguna consecuencia por su rabia e ira en el momento que llegó. Estuvo un rato pensado, hasta que se fijó en el reloj de pared que marcaba las 2 de la mañana, tendría que levantarse pronto para ir a la estación, era 1 de septiembre, una fecha bastante agitada en su casa, después de un fin de semana épico.

Se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz, miró todo el alrededor sintiéndose repentinamente mal por el caos que formó. Sabía que no estaba enamorada, pero sí se encontraba frustrada, furiosa, entre otros sentimientos encontrados por la traición vivida hace unas cuantas horas atrás.

Comenzó a arreglar el desastre, la que alguna vez fue una hermosa maqueta de un león, estaba esparcida en el piso en miles de fragmentos y la tiro en la papelera entre muchas otras cosas, se dio un momento de pausa cuando vio un retrato aunque el vidrio se hallaba partido. La foto se encontraba intacta viéndose las sonrisas de las personas, un grupo de 5 personas agrupadas. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a ver dos en específico que casualmente hacían muecas a la cámara, pretendió controlar sus emociones, cerró los ojos intentado tranquilizar su pulso, hasta que los abrió y tiro el retrato también en la pila de basura, porque eso sería a partir de ahora, basura.

En ese momento sintió un alivio Lily con la simple acción, ya no se sentía mal, sino extremadamente relajada. Siguió el procedimiento de limpieza hasta que llegó el momento de que solo quedó un montón de basura en un rico de la recámara, lo demás perfectamente limpio y arreglado. Le faltaban algunos objetos, como la lámpara de mesa que le dio contra la pared, hacer una nueva maqueta para ponerla en su escritorio entre otros objetos, sin embargo aprovecho el tiempo y comenzó arreglar el baúl para su próximo año escolar.

Volvió a fijarse en el reloj de pared, viendo que ya eran las 9, se fijó en la ventana dándose cuenta que ya había aclarado y ella ni pendiente.

_-¡Lily! –_Gritó una voz masculina, reconociendo que era su hermano Albus que tocaba la puerta _–Mamá dice que comiences a arreglar todo-_

_- ¡Rayos, rayos y mil veces rayos!. –_ Expresó enojada sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para arreglarse como quería. Se fue al baño y se tomó una ducha rápida, comenzó a vestirse de manera rápida, se colocó un jean ajustado que hacía sobresalir su cuerpo esbelto, lleno de múltiples curvas y una franela que le hacía juego de color verde, contratado con su piel pálida, no sé olvido de maquillarse, borrado aquella imagen enfermiza que poseía su rostro, las ojeras fueron eliminadas con corrector, un poco de polvo y color hicieron que su rostro quedara perfecto para resistir el día que esperaba.

Si mucho compromiso, a la final igual ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Bajo las escaleras hacía la plata baja, su hermano Albus se encontraba comiendo de manera apresurada mientras su padres y James se tomaban todo con más calma.

-_Creí que ibas a Hogwarts, no a una fiesta –_ Comentó James, su hermano mayor, viéndola de arriba hacia abajo, levantó una ceja aunque no sabía descifrar muy bien su expresión, si era diversión o enojo.

_-James, no comiences-_ Dijo Ginny, viendo a su hija con una sonrisa simpática, transmitiéndole tranquilidad. Aunque su padre, el fabuloso Harry Potter no se hallaba muy alegre por su vestimenta.

Se sentó tranquila en su lugar habitual y comenzó a comer pensado lo extraño que sería no ver a James en Hogwarts, ya que el año pasado se había graduado y este sería el último de Albus, ella sin embargo apenas iba a cursa su 5 año, esperado que fuera divertido.

Cuando todo el mundo acabo, ya faltaban 30 min para que fuera la hora de salida del tren, ella agarró su baúl y la mano de su padre, para desaparecer directamente en la estación, sus hermanos y madre hicieron lo mismo. Lily ese maldito presentimiento que las cosas serían horribles, el rumor seguro ya estaba regado, detenerlo sería imposible, así que lo quedaba era enfrentarlo de la mejor manera posible, intentado salir lo menos perjudicada posible.

Su mente derivo muchas veces viendo como viejos amigos se reencontraba y abrazaban, sintió un ligero vacío pero lo ignoro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que se estaba cocinado desde hace un tiempo atrás con su amiga y ex, se le hubiera reído en su cara, ahora simplemente era algo completamente distinto que ella no entendía, aún no tenía en claro que era peor si los cuernos o quien había sido; pensado y pensado una y otra vez en el mismo evento, entro al tren y busco un comportamiento vacio donde colocó su baúl, sonrió divertida sabiendo que nadie entraría ahí, ser una Potter tenía sus beneficios.

Sintió como el ambiente cambiaba inmediatamente después que salió para bajar del tren, no era raro ya que la estación se encontraba más llena y con años más avanzados que los niños que vio cuando llegó. Levanto enojada la cabeza viendo como la señalaban ó comenzaban a susurra con cada paso que daba. Supuestamente la sabiduría y la madurez era lo común en los años superiores, pero no sucedía cuando eras extremadamente popular y salías con alguien de la misma categoría.

_-¿No lo superan?-_ Comentó una vez repentina, sintiendo como unos brazos fuertes que rodearon su cintura _– Todos son unos chismosos y envidiosos, que no te preocupes esas pirañas, tú eres la peor. –_Agregó burlonamente un chico de piel bronceada que tenía una sonrisa encantadora.

_Entonces hay que darles un poco de espectáculo, para que hablen más – _Los ojos marrones de Lily brillaron emocionados mientras pasaba sus manos por el cuello de su amigo Daniel Montague. Todo el mundo se quedó callado repentinamente por la sorpresa de lo que iba a suceder, pero unos nuevos pasos hicieron que los dos jóvenes pararan, volteando sus cabezas hacía la nueva presencia.

_-¿Tal fácil me olvidas? Que lastima, yo sabía que por algo estabas rara… -_ Dijo en un tono dramático, notándose su toque burlón.

El ambiente se comenzó a sentir tenso, todos los que se hallaban en el lugar miraban de un rostro hacía otro, nadie pasaba desapercibo en momento. No se esperaba menos después de ser el primer encuentro luego de su ruptura, especialmente cuando venía colgado el chico de una Pelirroja con aspecto espectacular que fue en algún momento su mejor amiga sin quitar el hecho que era su prima, aquella con que jugaba con plastilina cuando estaba en la Madriguera o cuando iban creciendo jugaban muñecas.

No era mentira que ella pensaba que desde hace rato iba llevado cuernos de Lorcan, por algo era el prototipo de un jugador estrella de quidditch, pero antes que novios fueron amigos y por una extraña razón, eventos que suceden en la vida terminaron en una relación que fue progresado poco a poco. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, jamás en la mente de Lily imagino que las cosas hubieran llegaron a ese punto, porque sea como sea siempre pensó que era alguien de su club de fans o tal vez una de esas chicas que tenía la etiqueta de "zorra" en la frente. ¿Su mejor amiga y prima Rose Weasley? ¿Qué había hecho? Se cuestionó una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta que el error no era de ella, sino la que se encontraba frente suyo.

Levantó la ceja y Daniel se dio cuenta de cómo se hallaba el cuerpo de su amiga tan tenso, así que la abrazó sin dejar de pensar que las cosas se iban a poner peor en cualquier instante. La pelirroja era vengativa y en su mente no dejaba de pasar cual sería la venganza que le haría a la muy feliz y reciente pareja.

_-Querida Rose, espero que esté todo bien y te sientas en el paraíso amiga. No es para nada que te hayas conseguido ligar con capital de Gryffindor, toda una estrella.-_ Comenzó a hablar Lily en un tono completamente afilado y lleno de veneno, nadie decía nada solo su voz resonaba en todo el lugar, podía apreciar a su familia desde lo lejos sin entender nada, sin embargo nadie intervino. Todo el mundo sabía que la persona que se metiera iba a recibir una humillación mucho peor e igual la gran mayoría tenía curiosidad de que tal al suelo la podría poner.

_-¿Cuánto te costó la gran hazaña? Mira, no sabía que eras tan resbalosa, eso explica porque Steven te cortó… ¿Ya sabía lo que le hacías a tu prima? O solo vio tú verdadera imagen de ti en el espejo, pobre de ti no tardara en dejarte ese de ahí _– Dijo señalado a su ex con despreció – _Cuando eso pase, ¿Sabes que es lo más triste Rose?_ –Agregó en un tono cargado de falsa lastima _– Qué estarás completamente sola, porque yo no estaré ahí para ser tú pañuelo de lágrimas, sino aquella que se burlara de ti y te recordara una y otra vez lo tonta que fuiste, porque ganaste a un hombre, pero perdiste a tú amiga. _

La cara de Rose era todo un poema, Lorcan que era su ex que prácticamente la sostenía para que no se cayera era de odio y bueno la de todos los demás. Era algo inexplicable, se dividía en grupo de personas, unos de pura de sorpresa por escuchar palabras tan venenosas, otras como un "ya me lo esperabas" y una en especial sonreían y no era precisamente Daniel.

_-Pero que divertido, tanto drama, tanta tragedia, tanto… ¿Romance?_ –Dijo una voz que no se había escuchado antes, una dulce y suave como el canto de una sirena y la chica no pasaba desapercibida para nadie, se trataba nada más ni menos que Afrodita Malfoy, una de las chicas más bellas de Hogwarts, que siempre tenía la voz cantante y con la popularidad envidiable, una de las personas con carácter más fuerte y para agregar un toque más a la ecuación, la querida mejor amiga de Lily Potter.

_-Amiga, te dije que nunca te juntaras con la gente cabeza hueca, pero tú nunca haces caso_ –Negó con la cabeza y habló en un tono infantil y juguetón –_Mira que con Rose era suficiente, pero luego andar de novia de un chico tan poca cosa para ti, menos mal que abriste los ojos de gente tan poco interesante..-_

Afrodita era conocida por su cuerpo lleno de curvas, una estudiante de 5 año, conocida por ser parte de la realeza, era de edad contemporánea con Lily y aunque ellas mismas no eran de la misma casa, eran inseparables. No se llevaban mal, el padre de Lily al principio no se encontraba muy feliz, primero se tuvo que acostumbrar a que su hijo Albus quedara en Slytherin y se volviera amigo del hijo lo que fue su archienemigo Draco Malfoy cuando estudiaba, y la misma situación se repitió con su hija menor.

_-Ustedes son unas víboras –_ Gritó Rose llena de odio y rabia, pero en sus ojos azules se leía claramente la tristeza y las ganas de llorar por una humillación de ese grado y no era para menos, todo el mundo había escuchado._ –Ojalá paguen…_

En ese momento un sonido salió de la plataforma, ese era el anunció de salida. Aunque nadie se quería mover la primera que lo hizo fue Lily, que se fue a despedir de sus padres y hermano mayor, aún impresionados pero aún así no dijeron nada al respecto. Se fue rápidamente junto a Daniel que seguía sin decir nada y detrás se encontraba Afrodita siguiendo sus pasos. Ninguno tenía problema de dejarla hablando sola y que gritara, ya las cosas estaban dichas y no era para menos.

Lily ya no se encontraba triste, sino aliviada de sacar todo lo que sentía. Que Afrodita, su amiga la hubiera ayudado fue el toque perfecto y aunque se acababa de generar una guerra silenciosa, en la cual nadie querría estar involucrado, pudo darle fin de manera pública a su falsa amistad y dar a entender que las cosas para la nueva y feliz pareja no serían fácil, sino todo lo contrario. El cuerpo estudiante tampoco se metería mucho en el asunto tampoco, nadie se quería enfrentar a ese grupo.

El transcurso del viaje fue bastante normal, además de unos cuantos comentarios maliciosos, nada que no se pudiera controlar. La situación mejoraría mientras pasara el tiempo, pero nunca el grupo volvería a estar junto. Anteriormente era conformado por 5 personas; Daniel, un Gryffindor de 5 año, moreno un poco hippie para el gusto de cualquiera de sus amigas, pero sin quintarle su gran corazón y además no se podría negar que tenía su cierto atractivo que podía hipnotizar al cualquier chica, luego venía Afrodita una rubia de hermosos ojos azules, llena de coquetería, seducción, sin olvidar su toque alegre y risueño, la segunda chica más cotizada del lugar, era una Slytherin, conocida por ser la princesa de esa casa y era de 5 año.

De último, pero no menos importante se encontraba Lily Potter una chica que no quedaba atrás de su amiga, tenía una hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego y unos ojos marrones que mostraban siempre una determinación y seguridad que cualquier persona no podía poseer, era conocida por ser la Princesa Gryffindor, incluso la mayoría pensaba que era la chica más popular y no simplemente porque fuera hija del famoso Harry Potter.

Las otras dos personas, eran Rose, una chica que conoció Rose incluso antes de Afrodita, su prima que se encontraba en 6 año, miembro de Gryffidor, era pelirroja y con ojos azules, bastante llamativa y una persona muy segura, de ultimo quedaba Lorcan, el último agregado que logro llevar todo a la quiebra todo. Era el capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor y pertenecía a 7 año, blanco y fornido, bastante simpático y un mujeriego de primera, sin embargo a pensar de todo fue un gran amigo, pero las cosas cambiaban y los caminos se separaban, ahora lo que fue un grupo de 5 personas alegres, se dividió en un grupo d personas respectivamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Aclarado que los personajes de Harry Potter son creados por la maravillosa escritora J.K.R, los únicos que son personajes de mi propia mente son Afrodita y Daniel *-*

* * *

**Capitulo II**

_El inicio de un cambio _

Había pasado una semana desde el desastroso triángulo amoroso de Lily, Lorcan y Rose, cada vez que las cosas se enfriaba un poco, alguien recordaba el desastre y todo el ambiente se calentaba de la nada. Los sucesos no parecían mejorar y aunque un gran grupo de chicos le encantaba la idea de salir con Lily, estrenado su estado actual de soltera cotizada, el antojo de salir era muy bajo así que se limitaba a pasar el rato con sus amigos y disfrutar de la libertad de un chico por un rato.

Aunque muy pocos se imaginaban que influía un poco su hermano Albus Potter, miembro de la casa Slytherin. Él había mandado una advertencia a los chicos que intentaba acercarse a su hermana después de todos los recientes eventos, de cierta manera no se metió en la pelea ni se podía involucrar mucho, sabía que Lily se enojaría. Le dolía ver lo que le había sucedido a su hermana y se encontraba realmente enojado con su prima Rose, sin embargo mientras pudiera amortiguar un poco la situación, se sentiría consigo mismo mejor.

-¿Albus?- Gritó un chico, haciendo que pegara un ligero brinco, observado con fastidio a la persona que lo acababa de sacar de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza, viendo a su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy, uno de los chicos más populares y conocido por ser el príncipe de Slytherin. Ellos dos se habían conocido en el primer año de Hogwarts, cuando el destino jugó contra el Potter y fue llevado a la casa de las serpientes, al principio se sintió frustrado y triste, pero ahí conoció al Malfoy y con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables.

-"Lo siento Scorpius, no dejó de pensar en el lio que se va a formar en navidad" – Mencionó el Potter como respuesta, después de darse cuenta que llevaba bastante tiempo intentado llamar su atención el Malfoy.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, por uno de los árboles más alejados de la población estudiantil que preferían estar más cerca del lago negro. Unos de primeros admiraban incluso uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante que pareciera a simple vista que se estuviera bronceado.

"-Deberías dejar de preocuparte por tú hermana"–Le respondió, sabiendo ya la preocupación de Albus – "Incluso estoy seguro que Rose se encuentra en una peor situación en estos momentos, ¿Has leído el diario chismoso de Hogwarts?" – Le preguntó, entregándole una especie de revista al Potter.

Albus comenzó a hojearla con curiosidad, hasta que se detuvo en un artículo que tenía más de 4 hojas, la imagen principal era una foto de cinco jóvenes describiéndolos a cada uno y luego salía la historia de porque el grupo se separó, finalizado con una imagen de Lorcan y Rose besándose en una fiesta.

"…En la fiesta que se ofreció en la mansión Malfoy donde los grupos más populares de Hogwarts se encontraban, nuestro hermosa y carismática Lily Potter, conocida por ser la princesa Potter y Gryffindor se encontró con una desafortunada escena bastante bizarra. Su querida amiga, prima y confidente Rose Weasley se hallaba en los brazos de Lorcan Scamander en una situación muy comprometedora, muchos dirían que no se podía distinguir donde estaba las manos de la nueva parejita…

…Por lo menos queridos lectores, ya sabemos que no era Lysander en que se andaba besuqueado con la Weasley en la biblioteca"

-"¿Tú hermana te ha mencionado algo?" – Preguntó Albus, frustrado leyendo el artículo junto a un rating donde salía Afrodita y Lily como las chicas favoritas en el colegio junto a sus logros académicos y algunas travesuras.

-"No he podido hablar con ella, lo último que supe es que ya tú hermana y la mía están organizado la fiesta de este mes en la sala de menesteres "– Respondió Scorpius de manera tranquila, aunque se notaba que no estaba muy alegre por el evento que sucedería.

– "Está programada para la próxima semana, me imagino que pronto nos llegaran las invitaciones"- Agregó.

-"No lo dudo" – Murmuró Albus, señalado a dos personas que se dirigían a ellos. Lily y Afrodita, Daniel seguro no se encontraba ahí por la simple política que tenía los mismos jóvenes sentados en el árbol "Soy chico, solo me entregan la invitación y vera mi culo ahí, pero no pienso ayudar en más nada"

-"Tú hermana esta buena Al "– Dijo Scorpius en un susurró antes que las chicas se sentaran con ellos, viendo como Albus le daba un golpe en la cabeza. Ambas miraron de manera curiosa la escena, pero no preguntaron, sino con una sonrisa encantadora les entregaron una invitación a cada uno.

-"Es a la 9, ya nos organizamos con los prefectos para cubrir todo." –Comentó Afrodita , acomodándose en los brazos de su hermano.

"No sé aceptaran chicos de nivel inferior a cuarto, además será más exclusiva" - Ambos Slytherin levantaron la ceja, sin entender esa parte muy bien.

"-Significa, que cada invitación tiene una contraseña. Así no aparece gente indeseable" – Agregó Lily Potter con voz calmada –

"La temática será una fiesta de disfraces" –Dijo Afrodita-

"-Lily…" – Comenzó a hablar Albus, tomado una pausa para mirar a su hermana –"¿Es cierto?"- Le tiró el periódico que andaba leyendo tiempo atrás. La Potter levantó la ceja, mirado la foto que ya había visto en la mañana.

"-mmm…." –La pelirroja se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

La fiesta se encontraba en su mejor auge o eso observó Lily sonriente bailado en los brazos de su amigo Daniel, se escuchaba los gritos de todos de júbilo de la gente coreando la canción que sonaba en toda la casa. Los dos chicos en la pista de baile se movían al ritmo de la música, moviendo su cuerpo, caderas y pies de manera sincronizada.

"¿Dónde está Rose? Se está perdiendo la mejor parte de la fiesta" –Gritó Daniel.

"Ni idea, tal vez está en una habitación con un chico"- Grito de regreso Lily moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente.

"¿Cuánto apuestas que anda con Lysander? Dicen por los pasillos que los vieron muy juntos en Hogwarts antes de las vacaciones" Dijo Daniel.

"No sé realmente, no los vi. Sino fuera porque ando con Lorcan, diría que podría ser cualquiera de los dos"- Dijo Lily.

Lily Potter, era conocida por muchas cosas. Pero podría decirse que era la más santa, podría bailar y disfrutar una fiesta, pero nunca tomaba alcohol. Llevaba una relación sana con Lorcan y antes de él solo tuvo otro novio. Muchas personas hablaban muchas cosas de ella, pero muy pocas eran ciertas, pero tampoco hizo el intento de nada. Le agradaba ser popular.

"Voy a baño"-Dijo Lily después de un rato de bailar. Se separó de Daniel y jaló a su prima Dominique para que bailara con su amigo, así también se aseguraba que regresara a casa de una sola pieza.

Se alejó de la pista de baile y se fue a los baños, se sorprendió de ver una inmensa cola de chicas. Así que fue hacía la planta alta donde sabía que era el cuarto de su amiga. Nadie tenía acceso hacia arriba, solo unos pocos privilegiados que tenía trato cercano con Scorpius o Afrodita, así que no molestaría ningún encuentro apasionado.

"Tal vez Rose.." –Pensó la Potter, recordado lo que le dijo Daniel, pero negó con la cabeza. Otra cosa que pasó por la mente de la chica fue que aún no había visto a los gemelos Scamander, de verdad que quería ver a Lorcan.

Escuchó unos ruidos extraños mientras caminaba por el pasillo, levantó una ceja viendo con curiosidad la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Por un momento se planteó que si era correcto entrar o no, pero decidió abrir la puerta, a la final ella era una de las organizadoras y le había dicho a Scorpius y Afrodita que mantendrían todo bajo control antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar mirar de manera reprobatoria a las personas que se encontraban en un estado bastante comprometido, a veces se preguntaba como era que todas las chicas se les ofrecía en bandeja de plata, sin impórtales que serían un juego de rato. Se trataba de Scorpius con una chica que realmente no reconocía, tampoco es que le interesara mucho.

"Potter, ¿Nadie te enseño modales? ¿O te vienes a unir?"-Dijo Scorpius, dándose cuenta de la presencia la pelirroja.

"Idiota"- Fue lo único que pronunció antes de cerrar la puerta, sin antes mandarle una mirada desaprobatoria. Ellos relativamente se llevaban bien, pero cuando veía su fase de playboy haciendo de las suyas, no se podía evitar que hubiera un mal comentario.

"Baño" –Pensó de nuevo la Potter, recordado sus inmensas ganas de ir, dejado atrás el pensamiento del Malfoy. Camino más rápidamente hacía la puerta del cuarto de su amiga y sin molestarse el tocar, abrió la puerta y la escena que vio hizo que se quedará congelada.

Rose y Lorcan se encontraban muy comodos en la cama de Afrodita, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Pestaño varias veces, ellos ni cuenta se habían dado de que la puerta estaba abierta.

"¡Oh por dios!"- Dijo una nueva voz, reconociendo que era Afrodita, acompañada de Daniel. Ambos se hallaban sorprendidos.

El sonido hizo que la pareja se separara, viendo hacía la puerta. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida y Lorcan estaba extremadamente pálido. Nadie decía nada, hasta que Rose se atrevió a hablar.

"Puedo explicarlo" Dijo de manera torpe.

La voz de su prima hizo reaccionar a Lily después de un buen rato en un estado de shock, lo siguiente que se supo fue que una gran discusión que se escuchaba hasta en la planta baja. Solo se escuchaba los gritos, pero nadie podía saber lo que pasaba realmente.

**Fin de Flash Back**

"Se acerca a la realidad"- Dijo Afrodita respondiendo por Lily.

"Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer?" Le preguntó Albus.

"Hacer de sus vidas una pesadilla" -Respondió Lily, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

"Sexy flor, recuérdame no molestarte tan seguido"- Le Dijo Scorpius, mostrado una sonrisa que hace picara, aquella que mostraba para sus conquistas.

"Créeme, te lo recordare"- Dijo Lily con un suave tono coqueto.

"Bueno, ve el lado positivo sexy flor, Estas libre"- Le dijo Scorpius.

Bufó divertida negado con la cabeza, el Malfoy nunca cambiaría, pero igual no podía evitar sentirse bien hablando con Scorpius y lo mismo le pasaba a él. Albus, Daniel y Afrodita se miraron entre sí, un poco impresionados por la coquetería que cargaban esos dos sin darse cuenta desde hace unos cuantos minutos.

"'¡Oh mierda!" –Dijo Daniel.

"No creo que pase nada"- Dijo Afrodita, pero sin mostrar mucha confianza en sus palabras.

"Esperemos" – Respondió Albus, mirado a su hermana y amigo con desconfianza, ninguno de los dos les prestaba atención a los otros tres. Se encontraban muy concentrados hablando.

Por la mente de los tres chicos solo pasó una cosa, esto iba a comenzar a ser un juego, un juego peligroso que nadie podría detener. Conocían a ambos y sabían o tenían una ligera idea de que no se cansarían de tocar el fuego sin importar que se quemaran.

* * *

Buenos días lectores xD ¿Cómo se encuentran? Muy feliz realmente, estoy muy satisfecha con el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí y dejen sus comentarios, que son siempre mi principal motivación para continuar xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

_Encuentros prohibidos _

Era un día bastante caluroso ese jueves en la tarde, Lily se la pasaba ocupada junto a su amiga organizando la fiesta. Llevaban unos cuantos días trabajado en eso y ese sábado se realizaría. Muchos se imaginarían que ella lo hacía por ser quien era "la famosa Lily Potter" pero realmente todo era referente a mantener su mente ocupada, ella aunque no quisiera mostrarlo, estaba bastante afectada.

Iba caminado tranquilamente por el pasillo sola con unos cuantos libros en su mano que necesitaba regresar, estaba distraída y sin darse cuenta choco con alguien de frente, cayendo en el piso y los libros esparcidos por el piso.

"Lo siento"- Dijo una voz que reconoció al instante, levantó la cara y vio el rostro apenado de Lysander frente a ella, el chico murmuraba varias palabras de disculpa.

"No te preocupes, yo andaba distraiga" –Respondió Lily, aun sintiéndose un poco extraña viendo al gemelo de su ex, la única diferencia de ambos eran los uniformes y claro estaba que la personalidad de cada uno era diferente. Lorcan era competitivo, un jugador estrella, arrogante y Gryffindor; Lysander era complemente distinto comenzado que era un Raveclaw muy estudioso, aplicado, humilde, era igual de lindo que su hermano, por algo eran idéntico pero tenía cada uno su toque diferente.

"Lily, siento no haberte dic.."-Comenzó a hablar Lysander luego de un silencio prologando entre ambos.

"No es tú culpa"- Dijo Lily, sabiendo de antemano a lo que se refería. El Scamander ayudo a Lily recoger sus cosas, ahí fue cuando la Potter sacó de una carpeta entregándole una invitación.

"Pero Lily, yo no soy lo suficiente pop…"-Dijo Ly, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

"No sigas, no quiero escuchar esas palabras. Eres digno de ir y a pensar de todo lo que pasó, te considero un gran amigo y por lo tanto quiero que disfrutes un poco" – Le dijo la pelirroja, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de irse, dejado a un chico rubio bastante sorprendido.

* * *

El gran comedor se encontraba en su hora tope, Lily caminaba apresurada hacía un asiento libre que estaba entre su hermano Albus y amiga Afrodita, nadie le prestó atención al hecho que una Gryffidor se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin, ya la mayoría se encontraban acostumbrados a esa acción. Se comenzó a llenar el plato y empezó a comer tranquilamente, escuchado la conversación que tenía Albus y Scorpius sobre sus EXTASIS y futuras carreras.

"¿Por qué no tengo mi invitación?"- Interrumpió una voz repentina, que causó que todo el mundo se callará de repente. Lily miro directamente a Rose levantado una ceja ¿Esto era una broma? A su lado se encontraba Lorcan, ambos estaban de mal humor.

"Como puede ser posible que nosotros no tengamos la invitación y mi gemelo nerd si" –Agregó Lorcan, causado que varias caras de sorpresas se formaran por la manera que se refería a su hermano. La Potter miró hacía mesa de Raveclaw y pudo identificar cuando hizo contacto visual con Lysander tantos sentimientos, pena, decepción y una chispa de enojo.

"Pues porque si no lo recuerdas, Ly pertenece al círculo social que está involucrado en la fiesta, tú en cambio no"- Respondió de manera fría Lily.

"Eso es injusto"- Hablo Rose.

"La vida no es justa. Al menos que quieran ser meseros, creo que Afro me dijo que necesitaba ayuda en eso" – Dijo Lily.

"Lily, por favor… ¿No lo ves? Ellos ni de meseros sirven" –Dijo Afrodita, hablado por primera en toda la conversación.

"¿Por qué hermana? Sé verían lindos" –Dijo Scorpius de manera maliciosa, compartiendo la misma opinión de Lily.

"Serian inútiles se les caerían las bandejas y sería un desastre, mejor buscamos a gente eficiente y que vale la pena"- Dijo Afrodita.

Para sorpresa de todos Albus que era el único que estaba callado se comenzó a carcajear y luego de él se volvió una cadena, seguida por Scorpius y luego todos los demás. Los únicos que estaban en silencioso eran Rose y Lorcan.

"Ustedes son admirables, son los únicos que se atreven a exigir algo que ni se merecen"- Dijo Daniel, que acababa de llegar y escuchó parte de la conversación.

"Sino es mucha molestia, ¿Se podría ir? Necesitamos comer"- Dijo Lily en un tono dulce, lleno de malicia.

"Además Lily, después de comer… ¿Podemos salir a hablar? Necesito decirte algo"- Le preguntó Scorpius, ya en ese punto ya todo el grupo ignoraba a las dos personas que habían interrumpido su almuerzo.

"Claro guapo, ¿Algo interesante?"- Una sonrisa cargada de diversión se formó en los labios de Lily.

"Siempre es algo interesante" – Le respondió de regreso el Malfoy.

Albus simplemente negó con la cabeza, nadie sabía lo que esos dos se tramaban desde hace rato, pero después de lo del lago llevaban en un estado coqueto cada vez que podían. A veces el Potter quisiera que estuviera James ahí, el sinceramente haría la diferencia porque el cambio de Lily cada vez más evidente y no la podía detener.

"Le comenzaré a decir a Papá y mamá que ya tienen nuera" –Dijo Afrodita divertida en voz alta, para que todo el mundo escuchara.

* * *

Scorpius y Lily salieron del Gran Comedor, ninguno le prestó atención al comentario malicioso que hizo Afrodita. Caminaron unos cuantos pasó hasta que consiguieron un salón vacío y solo con el sonido cerrándose la puerta ya Lily se hallaba atacado los labios del Malfoy de manera ansiosa, no era la primera vez que se besaban, llevaban días así.

"Lily"- Susurró Scorpius besado su cuello.

Sus encuentros eran cada vez más seguidos y era extraño, era como si no pudieran estar solos porque de una vez se sentía la tensión sexual entre ellos. Todo comenzó desde lo del lago y ahora se encontraba en una situación informal.

"Scorpius, necesitamos parar" Dijo Lily en un tono débil, sintiendo como las manos del Malfoy recorrían su cuerpo.

"¿Quieres parar?" Le pregunto Scorpius muy concentrado besado su cuello, haciendo que pequeños gemidos salieran de los labios de Lily.

"No" – Respondió, besado los labios del Malfoy como si no hubiera mañana, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que se detuvieron un poco para tomar un poco de aire. Lily se hallaba en un estado bastante descuidado, los labios hinchados, las ropas arrugada y fuera de lugar, su pelo hecho una maraña y Scorpius no se encontraba en un estado mucho mejor.

"Nena, debes tener cuidado"- Dijo Scorpius.

"¿Por qué?"- Levantó la ceja Lily sin entender muy bien.

"Rose y Lorcan no están felices y pueden arruinar la fiesta"- Respondió de manera tranquila en Malfoy, comenzado a besar su cuello.

"¡Oh! Eso ya lo tengo cubierto, tengo un plan" – Le dio un manotazo para que se quedara quieto, pero la ignoro completamente.

"Tienes clases de pociones, vas a llegar tarde "Agregó Lily.

"¿Y? Quiero pasar un rato con mi chica favorita" –Dijo Scorpius.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién es? Deberías presentármela"-Dijo Lily en un tono juguetón mientras besaba en cuello del Malfoy lentamente.

"La conoces muñeca, incluso tiene una personalidad explosiva" – Dijo Scorpius.

"¡Oh! Interesante, pero seguro no tiene ese gusto que tengo yo"- Respondió Lily con un brillo divertido mientras mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Cuál?"- Preguntó Scorpius.

"Ese gusto por lo prohibido"- Susurro Lily antes de encontrarse con los labios de su amante, besándose de una manera que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

"Oh por dios" – Gritó una voz, escuchándose el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, ambos saltaron y se alejaron. La mirada de Lily y Scorpius se dirigió hacía el invitado no deseado, abriendo ambos los ojos sorprendidos. De todas las personas que los pudieron encontrar, tenía que ser precisamente esa.

* * *

Bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior capitulo, eso fue símbolo de motivación para escribir el capitulo más rápido, gracias LilyScorpfan, Nathy22, Florfleur, Krismery, Faby Aveliana Cullen y Fiore JW; sus review son inspiradores *O*

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que acabo de dejar, un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero me gusto bastante cuando lo finalice, ¿Suposiciones de quién será la persona que los consiguió? Más adelante seguro pongo un recuerdo de como fue su primero encuentro xD ¿Les gustaria? Dejen sus opiniones al respecto, tal vez me den ideas xDDD

Saludos, nos vemos Pronto :D

Atte:  
Afro


End file.
